


Queen Of The Gas Station

by anemic_cinema



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise is stuck in a dead-end job in a dead-end town. A mysterious woman comes into her life and makes everything better.</p><p>CW: blood, menstrual blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Of The Gas Station

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of original fiction I've written since high school.

The High Desert held few charms for Louise Reyes. Visitors spoke of the beauty of the landscape, the Joshua trees that looked like something out of a Dr. Seuss book, and, almost without failing, how the heat was somewhat bearable because it was dry. “And at least it gets cool at night.” They always said that as they bought bottles of soda, chips, candy bars, cigarettes, tins of tobacco chew. The Chevron station where Louise worked was located right on the way to the Willow Springs race track, so travelers always stopped there for their sundries and for gas. She would smile at their banter, and answer with phrases that were as automatic as the ones she'd learned in her customer service training.

“It sure is.”

“You get used to the heat.”

“Yeah, it cools down a lot at night.”

“Can I get you anything else?”

What she didn't say were things like “You should see the sunsets and the sunrises. After a graveyard shift it looks beautiful,” or “Watch out for meth pipes in the parking lot. I swept up one yesterday.” That would not be keeping in line with her customer service training. 

Louise was ambivalent towards her job. It paid her rent and her bills. She lived close so she didn't bother to drive her car to work. It didn't work anyway. Needed new parts that an acquaintance said they could find at a junkyard. They were still looking last she'd heard. She figured she could use the exercise anyway. She'd been born chubby, and had remained chubby all of her 28 years, except for the few times where she'd gotten caught up in dieting whirlwinds that never lasted and left her feeling lousy. Her naturally light brown skin had deepened along her arms and neck because of it, giving her a perpetual farmers tan.

The hours of her days stretched out long, and it was tedious, and the few unkind customers could make it seem like the larger percentage of sweet customers didn't exist. Louise thought about quitting from time to time, but then what would she do? With no family to speak of, having been given up to the foster system when she'd been a toddler, and moving from foster home to group home until she reached eighteen, she had no net. She was flying through the air alone, with only a few friends and a roommate that she rarely saw.

She was mulling over whether or not she should put up more bags of sunflower seeds on the racks when she heard the knock on the plate glass window. At night they locked the doors, so customers had to do their transactions through a drawer that slid out from the cashier's area into the outside. Louise straightened up, and turned to greet the customer with her Chevron-encouraged smile. 

Standing outside was a woman with long dark hair, dark eyes, and brown skin was looked smooth enough to fit in with photoshopped advertisements of skin creams. Her lips were painted a dark burgundy color, and stretched into a smile. Louise slid out the drawer, so she could hear her.

“Daydreaming? Or would it be nightdreaming?” She motioned to the night sky. She was wearing a black leather jacket that was long enough to make it so only her fingertips were visible. Her nails were a pale lilac color.

Normally if a customer would make a comment like that, Louise would feel a sting of annoyance. But the woman's voice had such a rich, friendly tone to it, it felt like the kind of playful jab a good friend makes. 

“I guess,” Louise gave a nervous laugh, “What can I get you?”

“Gas on number seven, and a pack of Camels please.” 

“Can I see your ID please?”

The woman gave a crooked smile, her lips parting only slightly. “I'll take that as a compliment.” 

“It's company policy, sorry.” It was.

The woman placed two twenties in the drawer along with a drivers license, and Louise slid it back. As she rung her up, she scanned the ID for her birthday information. Berenice Gonzalez, born 06/07/83. She was three years older than Louise.

The change from the two twenties went on number seven. The pack of cigarettes went into the drawer. 

“Do you need matches?”

“No thanks.” Berenice tucked the pack into her jacket pocket and walked to the pumps. A lone white van was standing there. Louise watched her pump her gas. In the harsh light of the pumps, she still looked like the most beautiful woman Louise had ever seen. She couldn't tell if she felt inadequate next to her, or was completely crushed out on her. When she drove away, Louise hoped that she wasn't just passing through. 

She wasn't. Two nights later she was back. She had on the same jacket. Louise studied it as she handed Berenice her smokes. It had pins on the lapels, most of them faded and old looking. They had nonsensical slogans on them like “Socrates Eats Hemlock”, “Dracula Sucks”, and “Mary Poppins Is A Junkie.” There was a larger square one on her right lapel that caught her attention. It had a drawing of a screw, and the words “We Are Totally Screwed” on it. 

“I love your pins.” It sounded a little awkward, and a little too excited, but Berenice just smiled at her. 

“Yeah, they're pretty awesome. I've been collecting them for a while now.”

“I really like the 'we are totally screwed one.'”

“Hold on.” Berenice popped it off of her jacket, and put it in the night box, sliding it towards Louise. “Here.”

“Wait, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I got plenty more of these. Besides, it's more fun to share stuff than to just keep it forever and ever.” She grinned big enough to reveal her teeth. They were yellowed and stained, but very big. Like she had more teeth than the average woman and sharper ones too.

“Oh my god, thanks! That's so nice of you.” Louise took the pin in hand, and turned it over. The metal back had blooms of rust on it. 

“Don't worry about it. I'll seeya later.” She waved at her through the glass, and Louise waved back, watching her walk to her van. She forced herself to look away, and pinned the pin on the homemade cloth bag that held her wallet and her keys. Her cheeks felt hot, and for the rest of the night, every time she looked at the pin she felt a fluttery feeling that made her shift bearable.

After that, she asked Mike, the store's manager to put her on night shift for the foreseeable. He had no issue with it, because no one else really volunteered for that shift, despite the extra 75 cents it paid an hour.

The increase in her paycheck was secondary to the pleasure that seeing Berenice every few nights brought. It got to the point where if Louise didn't see her, she became worried. And when she did, the relief was overwhelming. The woman would always smile at her, and she talked to her like a friend. It was a strange kind of friendship, with all of their conversations taking place between a thick sheet of bulletproof glass, but it felt good. 

**

Before falling asleep the next morning, Louise masturbated to the memory of the dark-haired woman's smile. That became her routine every morning when she came home from work. She imagined how that smile would be different if they could be face to face, without the glass barrier between them. She imagined Berenice leading her to the back of her van and fucking her in it, making the whole damn thing rock on its tires. She imagined how her cries would sound like bouncing against the walls inside of it. 

**

The Albertsons was open late, which was a good thing because Louise tried to keep up her night owl routine even on her days off. There was no reason to throw off her sleeping schedule. Besides, the cool desert nights were nicer than the days. It made riding her bike more dangerous though. 

As she exited the grocery store with her bags, Louise recognized a familiar van in the parking lot. Instinctively, she looked around, looking for the familiar face that went along with it. 

“Hey there, almost didn't recognize you without your uniform on.” 

Louise turned towards the voice, her cheeks growing unpleasantly hot. She was dressed in a highlighter yellow t-shirt and jeans, nothing nearly as cool as what Berenice wore. She was always dressed in cute dresses short enough to show off her long dark legs. The other woman dropped her cigarette butt and crushed it under the heel of her combat boot. 

“You riding your bike this late?” She nodded towards the chained up bicycle.

“Yeah, my car don't work.” Louise swallowed reflexively, her mouth feeling as parched as the strips of desert that surrounded the grocery store. 

“Want a ride? People out here have no regards for people on bikes.” Berenice put her hands in her jacket. It wasn't a cold night, but she was still wearing that heavy looking leather jacket. 

“Sure!” Common sense might have stopped her had anyone else with a nondescript panel van that looked like it was a prop in a serial killer movie offered her a ride, but this was Berenice. She wasn't dangerous. She'd given her that cool pin that was still on Louise's bag, And her brown eyes were warm and kind, not dangerous at all.

“Well come on then. You can put your bike in the back.”

Inside the van there wasn't anything much. The back was empty save for a trunk and now, Louise's bike. There was a pine shaped air freshener that, if the writing on it was accurate, meant to smell like the ocean. It didn't smell like it much. 

“I was heading out to a kickback in the desert. Wanna come with me?” Berenice smiled her toothy smile at Louise, and it sounded like a perfectly good idea.

She headed down Rosamond Boulevard, driving further towards the west side of it. Houses became more spread out. They went further, past Willow Springs. Louise kept looking over at the woman behind the wheel. Yes. This was a good idea. Berenice turned right onto a dirt road that snaked past electrical towers. They went up it a whiles, the lights from the van the only thing illuminating their path. When Berenice stopped the van, Louise only remotely registered the fact that they were in fact the only ones out there in the desert. 

The long-haired woman sighed. “I'm afraid I tricked you.” Her voice was so soft and smooth that Louise didn't care.“I just didn't know how else to get to be with you alone.”

“It's alright.” Louise said. In the back of her mind she'd figured as much, but she didn't care. She wanted to be alone with her too. 

When Berenice pulled her in for a kiss, her teeth felt hard against Louise's lips. 

The floor of the van had ridges in it made of plastic. They stuck against the sweaty skin of Louise's back. Berenice's long hair was fanned out over her belly, her mouth lapping and nipping at the soft fat of it. 

“So nice.” Her hands pulled down Louise's jeans, and her mouth moved lower to her dimpled thighs. “So good.” Her lips latched onto the flesh there, sucking at it gently, then harder and Berenice's hand slipped under Louise's panties.

“Hol-hold on!” 

Berenice looked up at her and withdrew her fingers. They were stained red. 

“I'm sorry, I forgot...” Louise's embarrassment faded as she watched the woman between her legs bring those fingers to her mouth, and suck the red off of them. She pulled them out and licked her plush lips.

“You have so many teeth.” Louise murmured.

“Don't worry, I'm not the big bad wolf.” Berenice smiled. In the dim light that the moon provided, the sharpness of her smile was rendered not so frightening. Louise smiled back, kicked off her jeans, and spread her legs.

Louise had never had anyone do it to her like that. The other woman's tongue slipped in and out of her and rising up to lick and suck at the parts that were much more pleasurable. Her back arched off of the floor, and her belly wobbled with each spasm of her hips.

There was a raw, metallic smell in the air around them, and it made Berenice growl from deep inside her chest. That sound was all that Louise cared about as she shook from her orgasm. It only grew lower and louder as the other woman's mouth found her thigh again. This time the kiss was accompanied by a sharp pain. But it lasted only for a moment, and was replaced by a sweet, suckling sensation. It was enough to make Louise cum a second time. 

When she was finished, Berenice sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and licking off the blood she'd wiped off. Louise, orgasm-weak and sleepy, held out her arms to her. The other woman straddled her, and laid down on top of her, their lips meeting again. The taste of blood was salty, and Louise found that she liked it. 

“I was hoping it would work out like this.” Berenice whispered against the supine woman's chin as she worked on kissing every part of her face. 

“Me too.” Louise wrapped her arms around the other woman's cold skin in a vain attempt to warm her up. It didn't do much, but Berenice sighed and snuggled in closer. 

**

Louise's roommate wasn't fazed when she moved out and sold her broken down car to the junkyard. Her boss was only slightly disappointed when she gave her two weeks notice.

“Figures, I finally find someone to work the night shift and she leaves.” He grumbled as he leafed through the paperwork on the tiny desk in the back room. Louise rubbed her temples. She didn't care about what he was saying. All she cared about was the van that was parked in the desert, with the trunk in the back that was big enough for two. 

Riding her bike was becoming difficult. Even with her sunglasses and the extra sun block, riding it out in the day was making her feel weak. Once she climbed into the back of the van, despite its stuffy heat, she felt better for it. It was so nice and dark, especially with the cloth blocking out the sun from coming through the windshield. She stripped out of her clothes, and opened the trunk. With previous lovers, Louise had always felt shy about her body. With Berenice, she didn't. The other woman kissed and drank her body like it was the most precious thing in the world. 

Berenice smiled and held her arms out to her. “Hey.”

“Put my two weeks notice in.” Louise laid down in the trunk next to the darker woman. Their lips met lazily. It was so hard to do things during the day, even in the shadows.

“Mm, good. Only two more weeks and we can get out of here. Go somewhere where's it's not so damn sunny all the time.” Berenice's lips drifted down to her new lover's throat, and she scraped her teeth over the skin. It wasn't done hard, but some beads of blood rose to the surface. She licked them away, savoring the way Louise tasted, before inching down to mouth and suck at her delicate brown nipples.

“Can we-you know.” Louise asked coyly before the other woman's tongue teasing her breasts made her gasp, pressing her naked body against Berenice's. She was naked as well. She preferred to sleep without any clothes on. 

“Of course.” Her fingers were cold, but the heat between Louise's legs warmed them up. “So hot. Forgot how hot it is.” She purred, her kisses becoming more energetic despite her sleepiness. Berenice nipped at Louise's lips, not hard enough to break the skin, but the bigger woman whined.

“Go on, you can do it.” She wrapped a leg around the darker woman, moving her hips along with the motion of her hand. The sensation of sharp teeth breaking open the skin of her lips made Louise shudder. The coppery flavor seeped into her mouth, and Berenice's tongue lapped the insides of it, chasing after the slightest hint of blood. Louise slid her hand down her lover's satiny skin, down between the folds of her cunt. Even inside, she felt cold to the touch, but Louise was getting used to it. The growling, inhuman, hungry sounds Berenice made while getting fucked made it easy.

This was how Louise spent the hours of her days now, in blissful, bloody love.

Afterwards, they fell back into their unnatural sleep, limbs still draped over each other. The sun would set in a few hours. Louise would wake herself up in time to watch it. It didn't hurt to do so for her, so she'd sit in the passenger seat of the van and describe it to Berenice. The darker woman liked that.


End file.
